supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Tori Vega
"Tori Vega" was a contestant on almost every episode (absent for two episodes, episode two and episode eleven) of Wipeout Canada and a character from Victorious. She is from Pembroke, Ontario a lot of times in the show Wipeout Canada but she is from Hollywood but she moved her and Trina to the "heart of the Ottawa Valley". Played by Victoria Justice. Because she likes hit man Allen Ford in the seventh episode but she defently hates Allen Ford from Pembroke (known as the Hit Man, Kelsi's sidekick) a lot in the song You are the Music in Me (Chocolate Thunder). She also loves Tom Green. She defently loves The Backyardigans. Quotes *"Boring!" *"Arm Melter!" *"Who is Thi Vo?" *"Gabriella!" *"Do you mess up Wheel of Fortune???" *"They never give up?" *"You're fired, Mrs. Puff!" *"Boinga!" *"I hate Wipeout Canada episode 3" *"Who is Allen Ford? I don't know." *"Great answer, Mr. Good." *"O Narnia, our real magical land. But Allen Ford is missing still". *"Mrs. Puff, you're fired now!!!" *"The Dutch flag! Olympics 2014 rule!" *"Mrs. Puff, do you mess up Gabriella Montez???" Script Tori Vega (Victoria Justice) is the main protagonist of the series. She is the younger sister of Trina Vega, and attends Hollywood Arts, a performing-arts high school, along with her. Tori is admitted to Hollywood Arts after taking her sister's place in a big showcase at the school. Trina comes down with an allergic reaction to a Chinese herb and Tori is volunteered by Andre to take her place. Tori performs "Make It Shine" the theme song of the show and everyone is impressed with her performance, including the principal who offers her enrollment to the school. Though initially feeling out of place at Hollywood Arts, Tori makes new, supportive friends and gets more comfortable. From there onward, the show details Tori's journey as she gets into wacky situations, and has different experiences and adventures with her friends, as she finds herself along the way. Tori's first day at Hollywood Arts starts off okay until she is humiliated in the acting teacher, because Sikowitz's class by Jade West, the school's "mean girl" after getting iced coffee poured over her head as part of a skit. Embarrassed, Tori leaves the class to call her mom to transfer out and back into her old school, but Andre stops her by convincing her that she belongs at Hollywood Arts because she does have talent. Tori ends up staying and soon finds a close circle of friends including Andre, Cat Valentine, Robbie Shapiro, Beck Oliver, and even Jade; Although Jade is mean to her, Tori still helps her with her problems, which later compels Jade to warm up to her, starting a Love–hate relationship between them. The two have been seen on occasion to actually be good friends when the situation allows. Tori usually posts on the Slap about what is going on. She is depicted as creative, intelligent, nice, caring, forgiving, responsible, positive, easy-going, and friendly, though she can be sneaky and vindictive, going as low as to manipulate her friends and family (especially Trina), but will always do the right thing. Tori is shown to care for her friends and family a lot and is willing to help them no matter what, even when she is hesitant to. Her dream is to become a successful pop singer. She is also allergic to bush daisies, and is fluent in Spanish, and is half Latina on her father's side. Relationships Jade West Jade West was with Tori in some of the High School Musical universe songs like Everyday or Fabulous from High School Musical 2. She is the best character of the world and the show. Gabriella Montez During "Chocolate Thunder", Tori Vega appeared as a minor character. Birdo In "All-Star Brawl (Beauties)", Tori Vega and Birdo appeared as friends (Tordo) and when they see Squilliam Fancyson, Birdo says "Jade West fails the Sweeper". Victorious series Tori Vega appeared in every episode of the show, but not absent. Pairings of Tori *Bori *Tordo *Torpay *Toryan *Sandri *Cori *Jori *Torina *Toriylor *Chori *Ryori *Spongori *Patori *Squidori *Squillori *Eugori *Peori Category:Females Category:ASBB Vega, Tori Category:Wipeout Canada Category:Contestants from Renfrew County Category:Contestants from Petawawa Category:Characters without pearls Category:Pembroke, Ontario Category:Contestants Category:Unlockables Category:NDPs Category:Main Characters Category:Mary-Sues Category:Ontario Category:Eastern Ontario Category:Characters with silver badges Category:Not Food Category:Not a fruit or a vegetable Category:Renfrew County Category:Wawa, Ontario Category:Ontario, Canada Category:Characters Played by Daneboe Category:Royalty Category:Played By Others Category:Tori Vega